The Adventures Of Mary Sue (Beyblade Style)
by BestxBeyblade18
Summary: Mary Sue is a young perfect girl who meets the Bladebreakers. Its just - Secretly, the Bladebreakers don't like her and none of them have the heart to tell her, until she approaches the grouch of the group. This was inspired by the fact OXAnn13OX and Marchell were reading fanfiction years ago and got sick of seeing Mary-Sue's; So doing what we do best, we made a giggle out of it.
1. Chapter 1

Giving a soft smile, the young lady looked towards her group of friends who all seemed be busy doing their own thing, Mary Sue was Kenny's cousin and was. But had soon made friends with all of her cousins team mates. The intelligent girl, instantly saw that the leader of the team who seemed very unhappy, Mary was a excellent person who could easily relate to any problems. "Kai are you alright?" Mary Sue asked walking towards the strong Russian male with the grace and charm that the young girl was blessed with.

_My day just only got worse_ - The leader thought to himself as he listened to the sound of the high pitched voice travel within his eardrum. Instantly Kai closed his eyelids and pretended nobody was home, blanking her out the picture as much as possible. Although what the leader didn't realize was that - This girl was different from the rest, Mary wont give up until the good deed is done.

"Kai?" Mary said again laying her soft hand on his muscled arm. "You do know its okay to tell me anything? " Mary Sue was a amazing listener, who always was there for a shoulder to cry on. She wanted to be helpful. " I know you have something on your chest, I know you Kai." The girl spoke aware of the rest of the team now all peeking at them.

Now she'd got his attention - The bluenette broad Russian felt a growl escape his lips as his eye lids flung wide open to reveal his fiery crimson eyes; he scanned her up and down as if Mary was a pray that was soon to go down quickly after his mouthful of insults. Especially if the brunette continued the way she was going. "Do me a favour." Kai began and placed his hand upon her wrist. "Take a hike." Throwing it aside, as the Bladebreaker leader began to walk off in a huff.

Giving a soft sigh, the young girl was determined to make Kai know that she was here for him no matter what! "Oh Kai, your brave and hardened exterior does not fool me at all. I know inside you're a terrified child, scared by a bad childhood and haunted by nightmare's. All you really want is acceptance and love, I can see within your eyes, filled with emptiness and loneliness." Mary Sue said looking deep into the Russian males crimson eyes.

Not knowing where to put his face, the blond American just felt his feet glue to the floor as his bright aqua blue eyes widened to the point where his eyeballs could roll out his eyes sockets. Max`s face went paler, as the first thing that finally registered within his mind right now was to get off the scene as quick as possible. "My Dad`s calling me for dinner, later guys." The Draciel holder gasped and side stepped slowly out the scene, trying to act as if he still had his cool in play.

Staring blankly unable to take in what Mary Sue just said, Rei took a big side step back, taking the mature way out before something happened, that he really did not want to be any part of. "Well look at the time – I have to go make dinner." Rei made his excuse and quickly zoomed off the scene.

Stunned. The Male champion gasped, Tyson saw the horrible images of what is about to happened. All that Tyson could get out of his lips after a long pause, just as the bluenette glanced over his broad shoulder stunned was. "Run!" In a dead serous tone as to say – _Your dead. _

* * *

_Authors Note: This was hilarious to re-read over and edit. But I must say; this is a fanfiction that is based upon a series, but this series will have a variety of animes involved. Basically the inspiration idea behind this story is that; OXAnn13OX and Marchell were reading fanfiction stories years ago and we just got sick of 'Mary-Sue's'. So we did what we did best and made a parody out of it xD. Let us know what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

Pride was glowing from the young female; she was nu-beatable: her blade was the fastest, the strongest and she had never lost. Mary Sue knew how to blade and she was well on her way to being the best. "I am sorry Tyson, but I am going to have to beat you now." The young girl announced, and within seconds her mighty blade sent Tyson's blade flying form the bey-dish.

Noticing his team-mate was about to open his mouth and gob off to the perfect know-it-all young woman. The bluenette Russian was about to beat him to it, when a nerve within his broad figure just snapped into two - How much patience's could he gain with putting up with such a irritating girl?

**SMASH! **

Kai grinned and leant closer into the girls face. "Wanna know why I did that?" Proud of himself whilst gazing his empty crimson eyes within hers. "Because I refuse to be 3rd best Mary." Before then scanning his eyes down to his foot, which the pieces of her blade were now underneath.

"Wow!" Tyson said shocked, not only had he been beaten by Mary. But Kai had destroyed the perfect girls perfect blade. _AWESOME_! In a wrong totally unfriendly way – Tyson grinned.

"You...You broke my Beyblade." Mary stared blankly at Kai "I….I hope Kenny can fix it!" Mary did not want to be rude because she was just to good to hate Kai. even if she felt the gutted feeling deep inside herself. "Kai you must learn to take out your built up anger on something else, I know you've been hurt"

Biting his bottom lip hard as by this time the scene was worth watching - It was as if Max had deja`vu from yesterday. "Here we go again. Mary Vs Kai - Round 2." He whispered to Rei innocently

_She must be taking the piss_ - The Bladebreaker leader thought to himself irritated. "Mary-Sue. Listen carefully to what I'm about to say." He walked closer to her until there wasn't even an inch between the pair. "You don't know shit and nobody witnessed the match, so it's unofficial. Tough shit." Kai then glared his eyes around to the group - Hoping they'd nod in agreement to him. Which without a doubt they did, not because of the Dranzer holders glare, because nobody liked her.

"Kai I know you feel threatened by my skills but, we are all friends." Mary said trying to keep that glow about her.

"I think Kai should just give up." Tyson laughed dusting off his Beyblade. This girl was never going to get the message. "Mary's even worse at taking a hint then Hillary is." She wanted to be to perfect and Tyson didn't want to share his spotlight at all!

Hilary raised an eyebrow as she walked onto the scene. "Tyson Granger?" The brunette paused not believing what she is seeing. "Why is Kai stepping on Mary's blade?" The girl felt her stomach twist, as she just faded into the background to swap her homework with Mary's. She was sick of Mary always beating her on the class tests and! Getting most votes for president.

"Mary's trying to out shine us again" Tyson replied thinking of ways to put Mary back on her place. But it wasn't helping "I think its time Mary should go blade Diachi" The champion smirked knowing that Diachi would annoy her 24/7 for rematches.

Kai smirked and finally looked over to his rival with a agreement upon his face. "I'm sure him and Mary shall consider becoming the best of friends." The Russian glanced over to the only person who has his phone number. "Rei phone him."

"Oh dear" Rei sighed knowing nothing good would come out of this, but even the calm tiger couldn't stand Mary any longer.


End file.
